Under the Covers with SecondHand Lovers
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are having an affair right under the noses of Stefan and Camille. Stefan suggests to Caroline they stay for a few more days and Klaus suggests to Camille that they do the same. They both agree. A few days go by, and their significant others still don't catch onto their partners' secret. Until they do.
1. Thinking of You

Caroline quickly looked over to Klaus, both of them hurrying to pull their clothes back on. They'd spent the day in a joining hotel rooms, their significant others were coming earlier than they had anticipated, and they had little time to prepare. And Camille was apparently the jealous type, and Stefan knew they had history, so Caroline couldn't be there at the same time as Klaus when she arrived.

Klaus looked over at Caroline, brought his belt back around him, the metal clanging together, and took a step towards Caroline, pulling her face towards him and they kissed hurriedly. Caroline was dressed all the way first, and turned to the door to be in her room, like normal. Stefan would be there in just a few minutes. She looked to Klaus again, who was watching her and buckling his belt.

"Is there going to be a day when we're not sneaking around anymore?" She asked, almost jokingly. Klaus smiled at her in understanding.

"I wish I could give you an answer, love. But I don't have one." He replied. She nodded with a soft look on her face. Klaus was dress all the way, and they quickly pushed away from their doors to kiss one more time, lingering and staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, they turned to their doors and went into their respective rooms.

Camille stood outside the hotel room, trying to figure out the key card that was given to her by the front desk. Klaus heard her motions and opened the door. She greeted him with a smile, ad stepped in. He kissed her cheek and they embraced. While he held her in his arms, he noticed her skin. It glowed in the hotel's light, making her look unreal. He closed his eyes.

"I missed you, Klaus." Camille said, holding him tighter.

"So did I." he replied in a low voice.

 _"I missed you" She whispered and pulled away, looking in his eyes tenderly._

 _"As I you." he promised with a smile when she pressed against him for a kiss. Klaus closed his eyes with her and breathed in the kiss. She tasted sweet, and sour. He took her tighter against him and his hands went up to her neck, her arms were pushed up as she grabbed the back of his head. Klaus carried her to the opposite wall and they continued kissing, the kisses becoming more hurried, deeper, and more passionate. He ripped open her shirt like their first time. She ripped his shirt open as well. He pulled away and started laughing._

 _"_ _What?" She asked_

 _"_ _How am I going to leave this bloody hotel if I have to walk out shirtless?" He asked in return. She shrugged_

 _"_ _We can figure that out later." She replied sweetly. He smiled at her and she kissed him again. He pulled her closer to him again and went like this, until two hours had gone by._

 _They were both naked._

 _All they did was kiss._

 _That was a year ago, on the anniversary. When he promised he'd wait._

There were more things that she did with other guys that weren't as personal as those kisses.

The door opened and Stefan smiled at her, she smiled back and he dropped his things on the bed, then he kissed her lightly, in routine.

"How was the night here?" He asked.

"It was good. A little hard to concentrate on sleep when there's a couple going at it in the next room, but." She replied

"Klaus's room?" Stefan asked.

"No, the room on the other side." Caroline replied, she thought, too quickly. But Stefan didn't notice, and starting moving around the room.

"You know, I was thinking, that after Klaus and Camille left…we could stay another few days." He said and caught her eye, she automatically started smiling. "Just the two of us, no TV, put a sock on the door…" she started laughing and Stefan smiled. She nodded.

"Okay." She replied. He grinned.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he neared her, and they kissed.

Klaus looked toward the door Caroline had left through, feeling wounded even with a smart, beautiful blonde holding onto him.

"Klaus? What, what's wrong?" Camille asked, watching him. He turned back to her.

"There's nothing wrong, love." He said and she studied him for a minute. Then she became convinced.

"So, where's the scotch?" Camille asked, going past him. He smiled and turned around soon as he heard clinking glasses.

"Under the television." He replied. Camille turned her back and he heard her pour scotch into the glasses, while he stared at the wall again. Caroline and Stefan were giggling and kissing. It turned his stomach. He gulped down the bile in his throat as Camille came toward him with a glass, which he sipped, cherishing the burn in his mouth. It quelled the urge to lose it.

He didn't know why he was losing it anyway. Camille was his light, his beauty. The reward for battling his demons for so many centuries. She had given him the strength to forgive and forget, more times than he could remember. Because of her, many of his enemies had fallen into his past. Not one that had persevered in destroying him had succeeded. Because of her.

And yet. The worst battle he could've ever fought had been without Camille. It'd been with Caroline. For, Caroline. If he hadn't listened to her that night, the whole world would've gone up in smoke. Ever vampire that he, and his siblings, had ever created would've been turned to dust. That was just not possible.

Caroline had made him see the light the first time he ever looked on her. She'd asked him to show mercy, kindness and forgiveness. She saved so many lives from him when he visited her home, all of the people that she loved, and the people her friends loved. No matter how he himself had chosen to see it, she was protecting the people she loved, and if he had been in her position he'd have done exactly the same thing. He would've killed all of those witches. He would've asked for a compromise to save his beloved. He would've ripped the world apart to find the people trapped with his enemies, in order for them not to die because of him.

Camille searched his eyes and saw lust right then. She stared at his mouth and went for it. She kissed him, full on, and he held her to regain his balance. He kissed her back and his mind erupted. He knew she could've see what he saw, but he held onto the vision even so.

 _He blinked again, as he gazed at the town from a distance. He technically wasn't in Mystic Falls, and he had no pressing responsibilities in his own home. Yet, he felt drawn here, anytime he could spare a thought to nothing. His mind always went to Caroline._

 _The blinking lights of the town were going out, one by one, and he started to back up, knowing Caroline would be asleep as well soon. But with a start he froze. There was a scream. One he'd heard before that had almost escaped her mouth but he covered it, gentle enough for her to know he would've hurt her. He sped towards the sound, in the forest. And heard cracking branches, a pursuit of one person. She wasn't using her vampire speed._

 _He appeared before her, several yards ahead. Her blonde hair was in quite a disarray, she looked like she'd gotten into a bit of trouble. Her face showed him she was thankful he'd happened to be there._

 _"Klaus" She breathed. Then she fell. Onto the ground, in a heap. He stood over her body and realized what it was that kept her from using her vampire ability. She'd been poisoned with werewolf venom._


	2. Hello

I do apologize for the additions being so late. We've all got excuses for things, don't we? But I hopefully will finish this, soon.

 **TeamE258** \- thank you :) You know the good authors out there make you confused or they give you the clues to figure things out along the way. Hopefully I'm one of them, so either you gotta go back n look for the clues or you'll have to live through the confusion until you're not so confused anymore. Tbh I wasn't sure what I was doing there for a bit.

* * *

Caroline ran through the forest, using her vampire speed every other time she paused. She looked up at the sky. The moon was out, she wasn't getting home tonight, which sucked. She'd have to stay up all night trying to get back home. And with heretics after her no less. A twig snapped.

Caroline looked around her, and saw a foot before her, a wolf. His yellow eyes and toothy smile, told her exactly who it was. A hybrid.

She smiled.

"Hey, Klaus." She greeted. The wolf gestured to her with his nose, and the turned around, using his vampire speed to run. Caroline followed him for a while. The trees were now a little more familiar, the crevices she jumped were the very crevices she'd made as a kid in 3rd grade, with Bonnie and Elena. After a while, she didn't need Klaus's help to get back home.

"Klaus!" She called. The wolf slowed and stopped, turning around. Caroline stared into the yellow eyes, waiting for him to transform before her. She knew that he probably wouldn't be wearing anything. The wolf smiled and then panted. She stared at him in confusion, and then the wolf whined.

Fire erupted on the branch of a tree, six or seven feet away, coupled with an amplified sound of a hiss. Caroline looked behind her and didn't see anyone, then looked back at Klaus. He wasn't there. She looked around, starting to panic. A bird sounded. She turned around slowly, back to where his wolf had stood. The bird sounded again, and she looked up. A hawk was circling a few feet above her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said. The hawk sounded again as if in reply, and swooped in closer. Then sounded again and went farther into the forest, Caroline following every step of the way. Fires erupted behind her, on a few branches, and then being put out just as quickly. It was like whoever was starting the fires was trying to track her. There was hours, before the fires went out. Another hour before the hawk stopped. Caroline paused, panting, and then ran to a tree a little ways to the left. She watched the hawk and it swooped in, transforming into Klaus who stood before her, against the tree, and without clothes. She smiled at him and looked in his eyes while he stared into hers.

"How did you do that?" She asked in a small voice, her hands on his chest.

"I don't know," Klaus said, looking away. "the witch must've tried to overpower me, in my wolf's body. I simply didn't let him. Beyond that..." Klaus said, and his eyes connected with Caroline's again, staring back. She nodded and smiled again. Then she kissed him. Klaus kissed her back, but didn't hold her. He didn't think she realized, what he was covered in. Although he knew how much of it was covering him, he didn't know what it was anymore than she might. Caroline felt something salty and thick on her lips and opened her eyes, to see something incredibly gross, be pulled off of Klaus's mouth. He stared at her.

"What is this?" She asked, touching it and looking at from her fingers.

"I don't know." Klaus replied, watching her. Caroline looked back up at him.

"Do you know anything right now?" She snapped. He chuckled

"Of course I do. It's covering my entire body, which is exceedingly awkward, and you are pressed up against me, which means you probably have it on your clothing." Klaus said, Caroline looking down at her clothing. "Sorry, love." He added. She shook her head and pressed herself back to him, kissed him again. She kissed the salty cover off of Klaus's face, it fell from her mouth as soon as she pulled it from him. And he watched her with bright eyes.

This wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced. No one had shown this kind love for him; not caring if he was disgusting or not, not caring if he was a monster or not. And so as Caroline kissed him, her mouth traveled to his, and he gripped her; her jacket already ruined and strands of her hair coated with the residue, and kissed her back so hard she fell back a couple of steps, then kissed him back, pushing him into the tree.

The amplified hiss came again, and they pulled away, staring at eachother with wide eyes. They got off the tree and started running again. In the midst of vamping off, Caroline gave Klaus her jacket. It didn't fit him even in his arms, so he used it to cover his lower half, the sleeves flapping everytime he moved his legs. The hiss sounded louder and Caroline gasped, looking over at Klaus to make sure he was alright. He looked back at her, in a sudden wave of panic. This thing, whatever it was, could hurt her. He couldn't let that happen. Caroline looked back in front of her to see where she was going, and Klaus veered off to the right, trying to draw the thing away from her. He didn't say anything, but he was about to call out before the thing tackled him.

Klaus ended up on his back in the leaves, a man pinning him down.

"Do excuse me, but only having my girlfriend's jacket on me is a bit embarrassing, so I'll make this plain and simple; stay away from her. You make a move towards her and you'll find your head separated from your body." Klaus said. The man scoffed and got up, walking to lean against a tree.

"Now Niklaus, if I wanted to hurt your precious Caroline, I would've done so already." The man said

"Now's not the time to build yourself up before me, I'm already more powerful than you can believe."

"Oh I can believe it." The man said, getting off the tree. "In fact I've seen it." He added, towering over Klaus. Klaus kept staring at him with triumphant, dark eyes. The man looked away and clicked. Klaus looked to his side and saw clothes.

"I don't especially want to take an all-powerful hybrid hostage when he's wearing absolutely no clothing." The man explained as Klaus began to put them on, keeping his eye on his enemy.

"If you want to take me hostage, you're gonna have to do a lot more than this. After all, I stopped you from controlling me in my wolf form." Klaus said. "I even became a different creature altogether. Because I overpowered you. If you still think you can defeat me when you've seen all of my work, you're really not right in the head, mate."

"I would refrain from implying I'm not in my right mind, Niklaus." The man said, fiddling with his cufflinks. "You don't want to take the chance that I actually will, hurt Caroline, now do you?" The man asked. Klaus glared at him.

Caroline came to a stop at a clearing. One heck of a clearing. This wasn't the end of the forest. This wasn't even any end of the forest. It was magic.

Before her, stretched a praire land. There was a hill about half a mile away, with a few trees giving shade against the moonlight. And the grass before her looked cut, like with a knife, in an outline of a rectangle, like it was covering some things. She walked around the rectangle, looking at the edges. It looked like a rectangle cut in the ground for no good reason. Until she heard a _whoosh_ and the man she'd been running from had someone by the collar.

No.

No it couldn't be.

Klaus?

She watched in a panic as the man came to a stop, letting Klaus go and standing behind him. How would they be able to communicate, she was too far away for him to understand anything she would say.

Duh, another spell. Probably had the spells required to be exactly like a vampire without the bloodlust or fangs.

"Caroline Forbes" The man called from the trees. But to her vampire hearing, that had gotten better over the years, it was clear as a bell. "I'm sure you can see that I have your love, Niklaus Mikaelson. And if you don't do exactly, as I tell you, your love will be a memory."

"You can't kill me, mate." Klaus laughed, looking behind him. "Many have tried, none have succeeded." He added.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Nik." The man responded. Both Caroline and Klaus tightened their jaws at the nickname only a few people were allowed. "If I do, I'm sure your young blonde companion will find it in her at some point to kill me stone dead. I'm not risking that." The man said. Caroline felt relief in some part of her body. He wasn't going to kill Klaus.

"But something I will do, will be to keep you separated from one another." The man said. "Forever." He whispered. Caroline felt a surge of panic and Klaus laughed.

"Look I can see you've got a thing for me, I mean some men have from time to time in my thousand years, but that doesn't mean you have any chance with me. Especially not when you try to separate me from the woman I love." If Caroline weren't focused on what she could do to change what was happening, she would've smiled at the words.

"I know you love Caroline, Niklaus. Hardly a soul doesn't know now. Even Camille." The man replied. Klaus's breath caught but Caroline didn't think about who Camille was. She had to get him away from the witch, all she had to do was find a way to sneak up on him.

"How would you separate us? We always find our way back to eachother, whether it be a year or a hundred years apart, no matter what either of us did." Klaus smiled. "We're not easily torn apart."

"Oh but you will be, if your Caroline doesn't do what I want." The man replied. Caroline's attention snapped back to the witch and she focused hard on him. Screw him for taking Klaus, one or both of them was gonna rip him apart.

"You see that rectangle in the grass in you see before you is not merely cut that way for show, or out of boredom. There are things trapped down there. People." Caroline stared at the ground before her. "Thousands, of people." The witch taunted. "Now I have a spell that will cast a veil between both of you, nevermind how or what it looks like. But it will keep you from being able to see, or sense eachother. No matter how close you are." The witch laughed. "You could even go right through one another and not feel or realize it." A surge of fright and panic went through the both of them. Klaus glared furiously beyond to Caroline and then looked at the witch.

"Wouldn't someone from your bloodline be able to break the spell, in the event of your death?" Klaus asked. The witch shrugged

"No way to break the spell if I don't have family." He replied.

"Are these people your family?" Caroline asked, ready to meet the witches' eyes.

"If I were to tell you you were correct, and you refrained from giving me what I wanted, I would simply enact the spell." He replied. Caroline automatically dropped to her knees and tried to get her finger under one of the corners. But the witch was right, there was something under here.

"I'd choose my next words carefully mate, they may be your last." He taunted menacingly.

"I'd make my next choice wisely, Ms. Forbes." The witch called, ignoring Klaus. "Choosing wrong will make this love of yours as nonexistent to you as his power over me." Caroline kept tugging at the corner of the rectangle. "Also, if you don't take that rectangle out in on piece, that veil will fall." The man added. She heard him, taking the warning into account but not needing to figure it out, and then froze. There was more than one choice.

"Klaus, don't kill him." She called. Klaus's muscles loosened.

"He's going to separate us!" he shouted. "With or without your compliance!"

"I have more than one choice, Klaus." She replied. She gulped in air as Klaus waited to hear her explanation. "One, I go over and snap his scrawny witch neck in the blink of an eye. But if his threat is true, he must've rigged it somehow to start after his death. Two, I start doing what he says, and we won't get separated. These people must mean something to him."

"Yes, and I'll kill every last one of them for this poison's deeds." Klaus growled.

"Oooh, touchy." The man said. Klaus knew now the man was listening. He was delighted to hear Caroline had worked it out, and loved hearing his plans recounted to him. He clenched his jaw even tighter.

"Are those all the options, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"No, there's one more. Which I don't want to make, by the way." She replied.

"Which is?"

"You kill him, right now, faster than I could. But then, the trigger would still be pulled. We'd still be lost." She said. Klaus looked down.

"Caroline, is that blasted rectangle, thing, coming up?" He asked. She nodded and dug into the ground with her hands.

"Yes, it is. He must have spelled the dirt and stuff around the grass not to fall in because I'm not this neat when I'm digging." Caroline joked slightly, trying to relieve the tension. His anger wouldn't amount to anything. Not in this situation.

"Just wait there, Klaus. I've got this." She said, and kept digging.

The only way she would get the rectangle to move was when she accidentally tried to throw it to the side. The witch didn't want the rectangle's form to break. This was going to be freaking hard.

Then she could hear them.

The screams.

The muffled cries for help.

The crying in general.

She could almost sense where every one of those people were, too. They weren't just under that particular layer of grass. They must've been in levels.

One corner came up higher and she saw water pooling in the corner.

What the hell?

And then it vanished.

"The water is partly to blame for the people's condition under the grass." The witch said. "Get the water drained, you'll have an easier time."

"Great, now all I have to do is learn how to tip the freaking planet." Caroline replied.

"Oh we're already tipped, it won't matter." The witch said, smiling. Klaus suppressed a growl.

"This is just your family?" Caroline snapped. "There must be hundreds of people under here."

"You're underestimating how old I am, darling." The witch said. Klaus hit the man's shoulder, but it was rather like hitting a brick wall. The witch looked at him without concern.

"Do not speak to her." He hissed.

This was insane, and she had no help.

That was, until she heard _whoosh_ _whoosh_ from behind the trees.

"Did you send for backup somehow, love?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked up.

"No." She replied. She looked at the witch, fearful of what he'd do if he was as jumpy as Klaus. But the guy seemed to know he wasn't in any danger.

Stefan and Damon appeared not five seconds later over a hill next to those trees. The moans, screams and cries seemed to get louder.

"We should kill him." Damon said.

"You know what Bonnie said, he gets killed, Caroline never sees her hybrid again." Stefan replied. Caroline eyed him suspiciously and he came down the hill. Damon remained standing on the grassy knoll until they saw a long-haired brunette walk up to join him. Elena's eyes met Caroline's.

"You alright, Care?" She called. Caroline nodded. Damon turned to her. The moaning multiplied and Caroline had to resist putting her hands over her ears.

"She's fine, she's just gotta save a thousand people from a super-powerful witch. Nothing to worry about." He replied. Elena gave him a look, knowing the sarcasm in his voice, and they kissed. "You know to wait here, right?" Damon asked.

"Yep." She replied and sent him after his brother with a look of ecstasy. Damon stood on the other side of the rectangle, closer to Caroline than Stefan was. She preferred it that way, even if it was Damon. He looked at her.

"You know the specifics?" he asked.

"The grass comes apart and I can't see Klaus, he can't see me."

"Also, those people die, the veils drops." The witch called. Caroline's eyes widened. Damon turned around to him. Those cries became easier to discern. There was a woman in the corner near Stefan, there were a couple of people off on Damon's corner. She couldn't hear anything understandable from her corner.

"Do you know how not to be a dick?" Damon asked. The man didn't reply, and Klaus had to refrain in every bone of his body, every vein, to keep from ripping the witches' head off. This would be impossible. He'd never see Caroline again.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline looked at eachother.

"We ready to do this?" Damon asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Stefan noted.

"Okay Stefan, you're not helping." Caroline replied. Damon smirked to himself and then bent down, digging his fingers into the soil like Stefan had done. They all had a corner. Damon let go of his corner.

"Agh, what is that?" Damon asked, shaking his hands hard in disgust.

"It's water you nimrod, now get your corner back up again." Caroline replied. Damon looked at her and then fingered his corner again.

"Got it?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded.

"1…2…3!"

The rectangle came up,

One piece.

It folded over neatly, and they could see huddle forms in the fetal position.

That was the only way they wouldn't suffocate automatically.

There were a couple people hugging eachother, others by themselves, but all were dirty, wet, looked miserable.

They were lying on another slab of grass, the water draining. Damon looked at Caroline, ready to pull another corner up as Stefan pulled the people off the grass.

"Go to Klaus, Caroline, you two are safe now." Damon said. Caroline considered him for a moment. When did he care about her. She looked up at Klaus, and saw the witch had vanished.

She smiled happily at him and Klaus did the same, surveying the broken people and Stefan's good Samaritan deeds.

The witch didn't say anything about this.

But then, if he'd vanished, he must not be a danger to them anymore.

It was done.

They were free again.


End file.
